The Return
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Return'' is the nineth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary The four Rudy Manhatten, Nick Darey, Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde work out their plan to find the Murderer. Meanwhile, Jeff Felton finds the kidnapper of Emmelie von Drakenstein and tries to arrest him, but this doesn't go as well as he thought. Jay Leno gets medical help from Tom Blackshire. Also a very special character returns... Synopsis Marcus Delvecchio and Colin Sirens are running away from the crime scene, where Andy Vaughn is still looking at the body of Jack Emery. He realizes he is alone with the body of a dead agent and calls up Julie Stone and Sarah Bacon to come to him. Then he cries out loud because of the loss of one of his best cops. Rudy Manhatten, Nick Darey, Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde are sitting around a table made of wood. Nick asks how Djerry wanted to hunt down the Murderer. Djerry answers that the shooting of Andy and Colin might have weakened him and he mentions the fact that he might have a blood loss, so there might be a trace. Kenneth says that the DNA-test of Glassview's Police Department has happened and that they might have a final conclusion for who the Murderer is. Then Rudy shivers and asks who in their opinion is the Murderer. Nick answers Jay Leno, and tells that he murdered Kylie Wilde, Martin Sauvage and a lot of other people. Then Djerry says that even if he's guilty or not, he couldn't be the Murderer. He mentions that Jack Lefty shot him down right before he died. After a silence Djerry finally tells that Jay is still alive and in his cell, slammed unconscious by Jeff Felton when he was trying to escape. Kenneth asks how he knows it, and Djerry says that Tom Blackshire told it to him. Rudy lets it go and asks Kenneth about who the Murderer is. The answer is the same as Nick's. Djerry shakes his head and suggests John Copperbold, someone who worked for the police department of Glassview. He tells a story about how John was young, and how he, 40 years back, shot Jake Nazri dead. The sheriff by that time, Francis Avery wanted to execute him, but John fled and left. Nick believes the story and asks Djerry about where John might be. Djerry sighes and says that he was last seen in 2009 at the grave of Jake Nazri, whispering things to it. Jeff watches Jay in his cell, who breathes slowly and stuttering. He lies in a bloodbath as Jeff rubs over his forehead. Jeff says it's Jay's own fault and he didn't need to plan his escape. He calls Jay a 'stupid bastard' and leaves the prison. After that Jesse Shanker comes in, kneels down near Jay and tells him that the medical help is coming. Jay growls soft and says: 'Shoot then.' and falls unconscious. Jesse has no idea what Jay means and leaves the prison. Meanwhile, Emmelie von Drakenstein is hold hostage by a man, Paul Caywood. He tortures her by slamming her in the face and screams: 'What did you tell him?!' in her face. Emmelie cries soft and Paul beats her again. Again Paul screams: 'What did you tell him?!' and Emmelie tells Paul that she is suffering from the pain he inflicts her. Paul beats her again and repeats his question for the third time. Emmelie cries out loud and screams for help. Then Paul picks up a revolver and aims at Emmelie, repeating his question. Jeff, Marcus and Colin are walking across a train, in which Paul hides for the outside world. Jeff takes the left side and Colin goes from the back. Marcus stays behind Colin, because that is the most dangerous way to enter the almost abandoned train. Jeff hears female screaming, Emmelie's voice, and sneaks across the window where he sees Paul beating her again with the revolver and screaming: 'Well? What did you tell Lenny? Say it!' Jeff runs after Colin and Marcus and joins them on their way to find Paul. Emmelie spits out blood and tells Paul that Lenny and Bill Torres are both dead and they don't need to worry about it. Paul aims his gun at Emmelie again and tells her they need to worry. Then Jeff comes in, with a gun in attack, telling Paul that he's under arrest and from the back Colin and Marcus cuff him. Emmelie screams that it's not what it looks like, but Jeff ignores her and unties her. Then suddenly, Emmelie grabs the revolver of Paul and tries to shoot the nearest person, Colin. He gets hit in the leg and crashes down on the earth. In amazement Jeff pushes her and she cracks her head to the wall. Nobody spectates Paul as he escapes from the back. Jeff looks at Emmelie's body and steps back. Colin gets brought away by Marcus, when Jeff calls up Andy to come and join them to the crime scene. But on a hill close to them, John Copperbold perceives the scene and walks down, telling he can help. Because the team don't know him, they send him back to Glassview and tell them that he doesn't need to interfere with the police case. Nick, Rudy, Kenneth and Djerry open a blueprint and Djerry draws a white line on it, telling that they need material to work out their plan to hunt down the Murderer of Glassview. Nick says that only this wouldn't work to hunt the Murderer down. Kenneth reveals he has four revolvers at his home and they could use it. When Rudy asks Kenneth why, Kenneth replies that he has them for a case of danger. Rudy agrees and tells Djerry and Nick that they should go to Kenneth's home to get the guns. Andy, Sarah, Julie and Jen Manhatten join the crime scene of where Emmelie was accidentally killed and Julie asks what happened. Marcus reports that Emmelie tried to shoot Colin, but Jeff pushed her away and she cracked her head. Andy kneels down near Colin and tells him that it's gonna be alright. Colin smiles softly and then he suddenly screams of the pain. Jen stands up and asks who's the old man, John, who stands near them. John introduces himself and tells that he only wants to help. Marcus repeats that John needs to leave the crime scene, but Jen protests and asks Marcus why Rudy was allowed to help and John not. Then Marcus says that he knows John and that he murdered Jake Nazri. Jen steps back and says: 'Oh yes... I remember you.' Then John confesses his sins and says that he spent forty years wrecked of guilt and suffering from depressions. He tells that he's 59 and that he was young and dumb when he shot Nazri. Sarah handcuffs John and says: 'Tell it to the judge.' Jay gets brought to the hospital and lies down in a insulation room just when it gets opened by a weakened Colin. He laughs at Jay and asks what he's gonna do when he's free. Jay calls Colin a jerk and Colin closes the door of the insulation cell. Then it zooms out of the insulation cell and a pile of blood splashes to the window. Colin screams from back the door and Jay leaves the room, leaving Colin hurt and wounded in the insulation cell. Then Jay closes the door and runs away. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde *Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon *Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio *William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker * David Justice as John Copperbold * Ramon Aires as Paul Caywood Deaths *Emmelie von Drakenstein Trivia *First appearance of John Copperbold. *First appearance of Paul Caywood. *Last appearance of Emmelie von Drakenstein. *This episode marks the return of Jen Manhatten after two episodes of absence. *It's not sure if Colin Sirens is alive or not, so his status is marked as unknown. *What was used to Colin, was unknown, but it marks that Jay Leno is free again. Since episode Sheriff's Last Restplace he was arrested, but in 'The Return' he escaped. *Paul has escaped from the police team, and it's not sure where he goes. His status is marked as unknown. *The title refers to the return of John Copperbold, ex-agent of Glassview's Police Department, after forty years of absence in Glassview. *This is the nineth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1